


Stories of Gabriel

by ErotheTiger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErotheTiger/pseuds/ErotheTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For now there will only be three stories as they form a nicely story line. I might write more if I get some inspiration. These stories originates from my rp account.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Prank

**Author's Note:**

> For now there will only be three stories as they form a nicely story line. I might write more if I get some inspiration. These stories originates from my rp account.

Gabriel can't remember the last time he'd seen Michael this angry, not even directed at Lucifer. The younger archangel had just tried to pull a harmless little prank, or well it was supposed to be harmless, but big. The rage in the oldest brother was terrifying and Gabriel curled up, trying to make himself as little as possible. Usual at this point Michael would calm down and talk more sensible to him. Though now he was so blinded by rage Gabriel feared he would hurt him, that he hated him now. His stomach was twisting into a ball in his abdomen and his grace was tiny of fear and so sorrowful that it seemed to be weeping.

That's when Lucifer stepped in between them. Usually they knew better than to get in between fights, but this was not a fight. It was their elder scaring and upsetting their younger brother. "Step away Lucifer." Michael spoke with a firm demanding voice. After Father Michael had the most authority, though Lucifer seemed to love challenging it. Though now it wasn't a challenge of power, Lucifer placed his hand on Michael shoulder and softly shook his head. His grace was so cool and calming as it reached out for both his older and younger brother. "You are not thinking straight and you are scaring Gabriel. I will talk to him so you can calm down" Lucifer spoke quietly to Michael, knowing Gabriel would protest if he heard that his older brother said he was scared. Michael gave a quick nod before heading away, still angry, but doing what Lucifer suggested.

Lucifer scooped up the little scared ball of golden wings and slowly walked to their own special place in the Garden, a place where the older brother knew Gabriel felt relaxed and safe. Michael just didn't see sometimes how much more vulnerable and sensitive the younger brother were. It wasn't easy to see, even Lucifer struggled with it, mostly because Gabriel hid it so well because angel's weren't supposed to be sensitive and vulnerable. So when he was scared or sad he'd hide it away under a joke or a smile, but after that one time Lucifer found out they had become closer. Now Gabriel didn't like to pick favourites, but if he had to he'd pick Lucifer because he never yelled at him and he had more time for him.

Once Lucifer felt that Gabriel was less tense and started to snuggle into him he slightly pushed him away so their eyes could meet. He could feel the younger angel tense again so he let his grace reach out to him to tell him everything was okay. "I promised Michael I would talk to you, but there is no reason to be scared. I am not going to yell at you, I am not mad." Gabriel only nodded in response, he was uncharacteristically quiet. Usually you could not shut the fledgling up. "Do you understand what you did was wrong?" It was so odd to take upon the responsible role, usually Michael or Raphael did it, Lucifer was the fun brother who taught him tricks and played games with him. "I pranked Michael?" He responded with a confused head tilt, usually Lucifer was all in for pranking Michael. "The prank went too far, you almost ruined Michael's work and you could have hurt yourself." Gabriel just looked to the ground and mumbled something that sounded like 'Michael would't care if I did'. "That is not true and you know it. Michael gets mad because he don't want you to get hurt." The little brother got a sad, pained expression on his face and Lucifer pulled him in for a hug, holding him close until he felt better again.

"Also that prank was too big and complicated for you to handle, leave those to the professional." Lucifer said and pressed a kiss to the top of his head once Gabriel managed to smile a little into their hug. "Come on, you need to apologize to our grumpy older brother." They got to their feet and headed to Michael's office, Lucifer occasionally giving comfort to his younger brother so he wouldn't be so nervous.

"What?" Michael asked with a sigh when he saw Lucifer enter the room. "I'll be right outside okay Gabriel." he gently pushed the nervous little brother into the room and closed the door behind him. "Michael, I'm sorry for almost ruining your work." Gabriel felt nervous from the oldest brother's stare, but managed to speak up properly, because that what he was supposed to when apologising. As soon as the words were spoken he looked down, scared that Michael would be mad again. Instead he felt the warm embrace wrapping around him, pulling him close. "I shouldn't have gotten that mad at you, I was just scared. I don't want to loose you" At the words Gabriel couldn't help but giggle. "That can't be true, you are never scared." Michael just smiled slightly and kept hugging him. "Don't worry Mikey, you'll never loose me." Gabriel said with a confident grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think about the last thing Gabriel said in the next chapter it will hurt a lot.


	2. The Runaway

Michael and Lucifer had been fighting for a long time now. Usually when they fought Gabriel didn't worry because they were polar opposites after all, constantly disagreeing, but now it had been going on for such a long time and it seemed serious. The youngest archangel stayed away from it, he wasn't stupid enough to get between them. Sure they wouldn't harm him on purpose, but there could be accidents, or worse they could try to make him choose a side.  
  
The two brothers seemed to care less that the fight was upsetting the younger archangel. In private Lucifer reassured Gabriel that everything was going to be fine, but he wasn't willing to stop arguing. Lucifer tried to see humans the way Gabriel did, but for no good, there was no way he could like them. Michael only had their father's wishes in mind and only cared about that Lucifer's behaviours was starting to lead rebellious thoughts to other angels. At the day of the human's fall things changed forever. There was no going back now.  
  
At first Gabriel hid from the rest of his siblings in those small secret places Lucifer had shown him. Though the loneliness wasn't really helping how he felt. So he started taking his work more seriously, even asked his dad for more work, privately of course. There was no more pranks and jokes from the messenger and the smiles were more rare, and often when he did smile it was a forced one. It wasn't that he didn't want to smile. Sometimes fledglings did something that he wanted to smile from, but somehow he was completely unable to do it.  
  
Someday he had enough, he couldn't bear it. Not only because how heaven had changed after the Morning star left, but also because even after he was caged the fight somehow still continued. Gabriel didn't want the apocalypse, he never had wanted it. It was a foolish way to solve something. So when he went down to earth he roamed around until he found a suiting vessel in north Europe during the 4th century. He had always had an interest for pagan gods, which his brothers really disliked, and he decided to go in hiding as one. From now on he'd be known as Loki the god of mischief, a trickster.  
  
Gabriel fooled the Norse gods and they accepted him as their own. Not realizing the so called magic he preformed was of angelic nature. The more tricks he pulled the more he revealed himself and angels were getting dangerously near his trail. Though he couldn't just stop pulling them as it would be suspicious among the pagan gods. He started looking into other existing tricksters and found out that some had been humans when they started gaining their powers. Most pagan gods had been human at one point and become gods when they were worshipped after their death. However some, like trickster gods, had never died.   
  
Once he figured out how to do it he locked up his grace with sigils, hiding it completely from sight, and started going through the process of becoming a trickster. Gabriel knew he was defiling his vessel and even twisting his soul a little darker, but he felt that he had to do this. Once he'd speed through the process he was no longer posing as a trickster, but had fully become one. Sure he had always pulled tricks, but this was something entirely different. While his grace was locked up he could still use some to improve the magic he used or heal himself, but never so much anyone could detect it.   
  
Gabriel, now know as Loki, sat at a feast with the Norse gods. He felt he had some sort of family again, a quite fucked up one, but better than his own broken one. As they drank and ate a lot, quarrelled, insulted and fought each other he found himself having fun again. Convincing himself he didn't need any of his siblings, only to be able to have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most important part for my Gabriel's development. Leaving his angelic nature behind and becoming a mischievous trickster. In the show you see that he is sort of a vigilante and that's not something an angel should do, a trickster and a pagan god however....
> 
> Also for me it didn't make sense if Gabriel just had hid among the Norse gods without "locking" up his grace and finding another source of magic. Also the pagan god recognized him right away so I like to think he's kept the vessel for a really long time. So his vessel couldn't be completely human.
> 
> Also Gabriel totally has an A+ in vessel care.


	3. Death and Return

The last thing Gabriel remembered was standing up against his brother for the first time, no longer just standing on the sideline. Just as he was about to trick Lucifer, kill his own brother, he hesitated. Could he really do this? He was mentally freaking out, there's no way he could kill his brother. Even for the sake of humans, the funny creatures he'd grown fond of. Then there was pain, Lucifer had stabbed him with his own blade. Gabriel reached out for support, not caring it was his killer, Lucifer was and would always be his favourite brother. The pain and the sad look in his brothers eyes for a short moment was the last thing before the darkness, the void.  
  
Gabriel sat up startled, his breath was heavy and he was sweating as if he's woken from a nightmare. The worst was the pain in his abdomen, mainly the celiac plexus. It was stinging and burning, frankly it felt like it was burning through him. He rubbed his head, trying to remember what have happened. Everything felt so foggy. Gabriel brought his hand up under his shirt and brushed his fingers over the healed up wound. _Wait? what_? Gabriel had kept a lot of scars as memories, but this was too new. Then the memories rushed to him, he had tried to kill his brother and ended up being killed instead.  
  
It felt like he was about to throw up, both from the pain and the thoughts in his head. They really had reached a low point now. Lucifer had easily killed one of his siblings, not only a sibling, but Gabriel. The archangels had always been a little closer to each other than most angels were, and Lucifer and Gabriel were even closer. Sure when more fledglings arrived Gabriel had shifted from being the cute little brother to the fun older brother. He didn't like to admit it, but he had favoured Balthazar and Castiel a little over the rest. Though even then he spent a lot of time with Lucifer, or well until the fighting with Michael increased. Then his thoughts wandered to how he was still alive. Kali could bring him back, but behind the pain it felt like he still had his archangel powers intact, she could not bring those back with him. Gabriel wanted to think otherwise, but it really was only God who could have done this.  
  
"Dad why?!" he shouted out, not expecting an answer. There was a time he did answer directly, but that when there were only few angels in existence. Though while Lucifer had been the favourite and Michael the good son, Gabriel had been the one who could actually hold proper casual conversations alone with God. His brothers didn't know about that though, they usually happened before Gabriel got the message he was to deliver. Though the busier heaven got, the rarer these conversations happened and eventually God stopped talking directly to any angels. Maybe except during the trials of Lucifer. Just like back in heaven, he didn't answer. Gabriel just started looking around, confused of where he was. He were worried he was in heaven, he really didn't want to be back. Things would never be as before and heaven only reminded him of pain right now. Luckily he realised he was still on earth and there was a pleased smile when he looked outside a window and noticed the fjord, Sognefjorden, in Norway. Dad had taken into consideration that Gabriel had always liked the nature in the Nordic countries and especially the fjords  
  
He still didn't get why he was brought back, clearly he hadn't done anything worth being saved, nor was he included in any plans like Castiel were. Gabriel lied back down on the bed, groaning a little from the pain, and looked at the ceiling thinking about it. Was it his love of humans? No it couldn't possibly be that. He had always loved humans and unlike his siblings he didn't need to be told to love them, so that wouldn't have been the reason. He thought more about it before realizing it. "Yeah fuck you too dad." It wasn't enough to just love humans, he needed to love them more than his siblings and God. He had stood up against his own brother for the sake of humanity. It didn't mean he loved humans more, but he didn't want the damn apocalypse. It was stupid, the apocalypse wouldn't bring the family together so what was the point?  
  
Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes, clearing his mind. Okay, so he was alive, now what? Angels didn't need sleep unless they were serious damaged. It seemed like most of the wound was healed, but Gabriel had learned that sleep was fantastic during the time he had been Loki. Also he figured that sleep would make the pain ease up and the rest of wound would heal quicker if he got some sleep, deciding what to do could wait. Shifting so he laid more comfortable he let himself fall asleep, hugging a pillow close to him. Little did he know that his dad checked in on him while he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now this is all I have for this fic, but I might add more if I come up with more back story or plot bunnies.
> 
> In my head Gabriel has always had the closer more personal relationship to God. As a messenger he knew all the secrets and he just knows their father much better than the rest. You know how Chuck is God and Raphael didn't even notice right? Gabriel would.


	4. First crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes his first vessel and meets someone extraordinary.

The day Gabriel was told he could visit earth and take a vessel he was ecstatic and would not shut up about it. Unlike his brothers he had grown up rather slowly and was now at the state Lucifer liked to call "the annoying age that would be unbearable if he wasn't so cute". Michael only rolled his eyes but was glad that Gabriel enjoyed their Father's work so much while Lucifer smiled bitterly and said to enjoy the nature, he didn't like the thought of his brother talking to humans or anything worse. His older brother did enjoy how beautiful earth and the animals was, it was the humans and pagan gods that he disliked. The younger angels was just baffled over the amount of excitement their archangel had. A fledgling, one of his favourites, called Balthazar hinted at something that Gabriel hoped he didn't actually know about.

When Gabriel was on earth he found a young boy that just... felt right, like there was a string between them. He asked if he could just borrow his body for a little while, and the young boy hesitantly said yes. Once the word was uttered Gabriel felt a feeling that almost tingled and when he opened his eyes he gasped because the beauty of the world were even prettier from the human's eyes. He went to the river and looked down at the reflection that was now him. The boy had a slender figure, curly half-long dark blonde hair, olive skin, bright blue eyes and dressed in a simple tunic. Gabriel didn't know what he should think, but something told him he looked kinda cute he supposed. Feeling like he'd had enough of looking at the vessel he'd taken he started to wander around to appreciate both the nature and the people. The buildings were amazing and he couldn't believe how much the humans had developed since the first time Father showed them to everyone.

Gabriel kept wandering until he noticed a beautiful girl and stopped in his tracks, almost staring at her. He had no idea what he felt was and when she looked his way he ran away with his heart in his throat. For a second he wondered if the heart of the human boy had shifted. Gabriel sat by the riverside wondering what the hell happened when an older man sat down next to him. Going through the memories of the human boy he seemed to be a relative or a teacher of some sort, it wasn't clear, so he kept his eyes still on the river. "I know that look, say is there a girl you like?" At those words he looked up at him with confusion in his eyes. Human interaction wasn't something he had understood yet, so what he meant by like could mean so much. "I ran away when she looked at me" The man laughed and placed a comforting hand on his neck. "Ah so it's a very beautiful girl then." It baffled Gabriel that the old man could guess so just from the little information he had given. Humans were surely strange and fascinating. The older man kept giving the archangel, what he thought was the young boy, advice and Gabriel sat silently with wonder in his eyes and took everything in. When the man was finished with his advice he thanked him and felt much more brave now. He found some pretty flowers and other gifts and set out to find the beautiful girl again. Gabriel didn't quite approach her yet when he saw her, she was like no other creature he'd seen. She was young, but not as young as the human boy the archangel was borrowing. She had golden brown hair braided beautifully and elegantly, tan skin and golden brown eyes. Her skin had some pretty spots on them, decorating her like constellations on the night sky. The girl was also carrying a bow and arrows, and was strangely surrounded by animals.

Hesitantly he walked up to her, handed the flowers and the gifts to her. He felt his skin heat up and had no idea what was happening. She looked at him strangely as she took the flowers and other gifts hesitantly before speaking up, probably because Gabriel stayed so quiet. "Thank you... You're not human either?" He shook his head and grinned a little as she accepted his gifts, he didn't quite know why though. "I'm Gabriel. One of the archangels and the messenger of our Father." She looked a little confused at his words, but Gabriel knew this land hadn't much knowledge of his Father yet so he didn't mind. "Artemis,  goddess of the hunt, wilderness, virginity and protector of young girls." Gabriel grinned brightly, so this was one of those 'pagan gods' his brothers and Father spoke off. He didn't know why Lucifer didn't like them, Artemis seemed cool and pretty and smart and... He kept on babbling about her in his thoughts and when his focus went back to her she seemed to be snickering a little at him. "You're a cute kid." It made him wanna pout, he was older than her, but he wondered if the choice of vessel had something to do with that. Just as he was about to protest she ruffled his hair. "Gotta go, thanks for the gifts." She ran, jogged maybe, away and Gabriel looked at her as she went away. This trip to the earth was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't add Gabriel/Artemis in the tags because it's one sided and these stories are not focused on ships... yet at least.


End file.
